


The Kiss That Turned Into Sex, That Turned Hate Into Love

by GayBaeShipping



Series: Hate Turned Into Love [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Orihara Izaya, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizaya-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: After Izaya saves Shizuo's brother Kasuka from an assassination attempt, Shizuo feels like he owes the raven, and offers what he wants. His answer overwhelmed him, to say the least.Please be warned now:The first half contains some serious violence and gory details. Be warned!
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Hate Turned Into Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688395
Kudos: 86





	The Kiss That Turned Into Sex, That Turned Hate Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write a series of Shizaya oneshots instead of a whole fanfiction, like I have been doing. I'm super bored in isolation right now, and this is one of my coping strategies: writing a lot. Though my family came in about five million times whilst I was writing this, just annoying me. Grrrr. I hate isolation.  
>  No, wait.  
>  Hate is a strong word. It should be EVEN STRONGER BECAUSE OF HOW MUCH I HATE ISOLATION!  
>  Then again, better bored than sick from coronavirus.

Gamo Yataro turned his head coyly to one side, hair blowing in the wind from the rooftop, pulling down his sunglasses as a bulky black man walked forwards, scarred over his face and scary-looking. "I did what you asked," Yataro said, cool and confident even when stuck in the face of danger. "I killed them both. Now give me my daughter back."

The bigger man shook his bald head, catching the sun on the slightly sweaty surface of it. "Sorry, Yataro-san," he said. "The boss demands more." Yamato visibly tensed and turned all the way around with a glare. "Sorry to say, but your daughter isn't out of harms' way yet. Whilst the yakuza still has her, you are in our debt. Believe me, we won't hesitate to kill her if we have to. What's one more body to add to the pile?" The shorter man took a deep breath before turning, eyes glinting with a rage he could not unleash.

"Believe _me_ when _I_ say I killed two people," Yataro snapped. "What's one more body to add to the pile?" 

The yakuza gritted his teeth angrily, but said nothing. "Annnnd...CUT!" the director called, clapping his hands. "Nice job, Heiwajima-san!"

The bigger man's aggressive attitude quickly switched to his normal, gentle personality, shaking Kasuka Heiwajima's hand. "I seriously thought I was gonna get killed," he said playfully. "Should I carry a gun around?" Kasuka smiled, but like always, it didn't reflect much emotion.

"If I was really Yataro, you would be dead by now," Kasuka joked back, and turned to look over the crowd that had stayed quiet through the scene, and were now squealing loudly. He could see his brother's dyed blonde hair hidden among the crowd, towards the front, but not as obvious. He could feel his eyes on him, tracking him, a cigarette lodged between his teeth. His brother never acted so tense. 

Kasuka could see Izaya Orihara and his sisters nearby, a bit closer to him, but Shizuo didn't seem to be focused on his arch-nemesis. His eyes darted everywhere at once, always staying on Kasuka longer than anywhere else. The raven never alarmed him that much, and Kasuka tuned out of his co-star and director's conversation to stare at his older brother. Knowing him so long, he could tell when Shizuo was upset. Grinding the cigarette slightly between his teeth, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his index finger (a little harshly), the undeniable clenching and unclenching of his fists. He wasn't looking for a fight...he was waiting for one to come to him. The younger Heiwajima brother turned to look at Izaya and his sisters. The girls squealed when they looked his way, clinging to one another, but Izaya's gaze was trained the exact place Shizuo's eyes kept darting to. His usual smirk was replaced with a frown, his mouth a harsh, straight line. 

His slim fingers flipped a flip knife, opening and closing it, eyes trained. He glanced quickly at Kasuka, and smiled, waving coyly. He saw the girls whisper something to him and he shrugged, ducking away, seemingly towards Shizuo, as his stride suggested. However, halfway there, he changed course, his stride turning into a jog, which turned into a sprint, which turned into a run, heading for the dilapidated building he had his eye on. Kasuka could see Shizuo watch him run away, and could almost see a sprain going on in his head. Much to his surprise, the blonde didn't chase after him, but leaned back, muscles taunt. "Shizuo," Kasuka called.

The older Heiwajima startled, glancing around as if some other Shizuo was in the crowd. He pointed at himself, and Kasuka nodded and beckoned. He strode forward, much to the squeals of fangirls (and the Orihara sisters, who had somehow appeared beside his brother). Shizuo and Kasuka stiffly shook hands before Kasuka leaned over the wooden barriers to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck. Shizuo didn't hug back for a moment, surprised, before patting him gently (which, in Shizuo's terms, wasn't as gentle as he thought, and actually felt like getting slammed into by a bus, but Kasuka didn't mind). Some girls snapped a few photos, but that was okay. He could always charm them into not posting them. Telling others would be a different matter, but he was sure he could handle it. And if not, his secretary would. "Hello, Shizuo," Kasuka said warmly, and grabbed his big hand to help him over the barrier.

Unfortunately, Shizuo was not expecting it, and banged his knee against it, breaking it in half. "Uh...oops," he ducked his head, embarrassed. "I'll just...go..."

"Nope," Kasuka said, pulling him over the splinters as security rushed forward to keep back a tide of trigger-happy young ladies. "So, any news since I last saw you? Anything new with the job? Got a boyfriend yet, or is that still a dead end?"

Shizuo hid his smile behind a cough. "Nah, nothing yet," he said, smiling. "You and Ruri-san?"

"We moved in together," he said proudly. "Nothing else yet, but...an achievement, right?"

"Yeah," Shizuo said. "I'm proud of -"

A gunshot rang out among the streets, and something whizzed past Kasuka's ear, so close he could hear the wind running past and almost feel it against the shell. Both the co-worker and the director dove to the ground, whilst Shizuo grabbed his brother, squashing him against his chest as another rang out, this one catching the concrete beside his foot. Shizuo cursed, and began to run, carrying Kasuka as if he weighed nothing. Whilst he did, the younger caught a glimpse of the gunner. More gunshots ran out, but they were directed to the figure wrestling the gun away from him. Izaya. 

The raven had teeth bared, a cut above his brow bleeding, hands trying to pry loose the sniper rifle. The man he wrestled with seemed to growl, and shoved against his chest, Izaya trying to push back. Shizuo ducked behind the door to the roof, and yanked Kasuka to his side, grunting. Screams filled the air, and two small figures barrelled into them. "Shizuo!" Mairu yelped, gripping his shirt in her smaller hands. "Izaya's up there!"

Kururi said nothing, her face apathetic, but Kasuka could see the tears forming in her eyes. "What the hell is he doing up there?!" Shizuo hissed, ducking his head out to see Izaya yanking the gun away briefly, before being hit over the head with the barrel. Though he didn't black out, he began bleeding from a newly opened cut. The gunman shot again, and it narrowly missed the raven's shoulder.

"It was my fault," Kururi said. "I knew he had work here so I forced him to make us tag along just so we could..." she trailed off, covering her mouth with her hand. Perhaps it was her tears or that he figured out he didn't really want Izaya dead (which Kasuka knew, but Shizuo didn't), but the blonde shoved Mairu to Kururi's side, jumped up, and started running, heading straight for the building.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izaya's head pounded with fresh pain. A couple cuts weren't anything (he actually kind of liked them), but the last hit seriously hurt. He was sure he had a concussion or worse. "Give it back!" the gunman hissed between clenched yellow teeth.

"Dream on," Izaya retorted, just as the man twisted it hard, Izaya's hands slipping, driving the barrel against Izaya's abdomen, and pulling the trigger.

At first, it didn't hurt. It felt like someone had thrown a small pebble at him. And then he felt it. An agonising burning pain, tearing into his stomach and surrounding skin, tearing his focus from the gun, aimed at the Heiwajima brother he had to save, to the searing pain, hot like a branding iron, except intense, ripping into his skin, bursting open blood vessels. He opened his mouth to say something, but only blood came out. He coughed, tasting the metallic tinge on his tongue, coating it in red. The man pushed him to the ground, and he collapsed, pain too forceful to move far. He clutched the wound, blood seeping through his fingers as he retched.

He could hear screams, and somehow he knew, just _knew_ , it was his sisters'. "Dammit!" the gunner roared, turning his gun back on Izaya. "He ran because of you."

He cocked the safety off, aiming at Izaya's head, and just as he was about to pull the trigger...

Shizuo grabbed his collar, slamming him into the ground, ripping the gun and bending the barrel with his bare hands. "Son of a bitch," he hissed, slamming him into one wall, noticing the splatter of blood against his shirt. His eyes trailing the blood to Izaya, eyes barely open, blood pooling.

"My...sisters," the raven moaned, and Shizuo acted purely upon instinct. He grabbed Izaya, hoisting him bridal-style and ran. He'd never run so fast. His feet barely touched the pavement, racing past staring people, gaping onlookers and his brother and the Orihara sisters. He could hear them following, but it didn't matter. Izaya was dying. He needed to get to Shinra's. Now.

The time from the set to Shinra's took longer than he thought. It was really only five minutes away, but it seemed like five hours to him, knowing the life of someone literally rested in his hands, and for them to die would be him killing them.

It was Izaya, but it didn't matter. In one moment he realised more about Izaya than he had his whole life. He didn't want him to die. He hated him, but he didn't want him to die.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He would be okay. Shinra had performed surgery, had taken out the bullet and as much of the toxins as he could, and he would survive. "Glad you brought him when you did," Shinra said, clapping Shizuo's back. "Any more and he would've died."

Shizuo secretly breathed a sigh of relief. One thing was for sure. He seriously owed Izaya. He almost killed him, and the man saved him from his brother. His debt wasn't done yet. He still owed Izaya. If it took him his life, he would pay it off. He hated the guy, so better now than never. 

He waited until Shinra and Celty were gone for a while, and the sisters followed Kasuka to his next shoot, after they got over their initial shock of their brothers' shooting. Kururi stayed longer, though, waiting for him to wake and apologise for dragging him out, even though it wasn't her fault in the slightest.

He walked in. The flea looked so frail and weak laying against white bedsheets, mouth slightly open, bare arms laid on the open mattress. Scars dragged up his arms, white against his pale skin, clean and smooth. Nothing could be that smooth and be accidental. He did those on purpose. A long time ago, but still...

He gently pulled the man's arm to his face to examine it as Izaya woke. "Hi, Shizu-chan~" he cooed, smiling weakly. "Come to kill me while I'm weak? How brutish of you."

Shizuo laid his hand down. "No, I came to..." he swallowed as the words caught in his throat, disdain closing it. "...thank you."

Izaya paused for a moment before laughing. "Shinra set you up, didn't he?" he asked. "You shouldn't take what he says to heart. He's too soft for your mushy brain."

"You saved my fucking brother," Shizuo snapped. "I owe you."

"I never thought this day would come," Izaya joked snidely.

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Anything I want?"

"Yeah." _What is it he wants? Money, me to stop fighting him_ , Shizuo thought. _What the hell does he want?_

There was quiet, a quiet thick and heavy. It didn't feel as thick to Shizuo as it did to Izaya, but the weight dragged them both down. Shizuo soon found out why. "Shizu-chan," Izaya said. "Have sex with me."

A beat passed, and Shizuo took that moment to render it. "What?"

"Have sex with me," Izaya said, shuffling his legs, hoping Shizuo wouldn't notice a growing bulge between the covers. "You said whatever I wanted, right?"

"I'm not interested in sleeping with my enemy," Shizuo growled. "You make my blood boil."

"Does that include the blood in your penis?" Izaya teased, and narrowly dodged a punch to the face. He grabbed Shizuo's collar, yanked him close and placed a closed-mouth kiss on his lips.

Shizuo didn't deny he 'kissed' him back. "One time," he reluctantly said. "One time. That's it."

"That's not enough to pay off a debt," Izaya smirked, bopping his nose. "Anytime you or I feel horny, you have sex with me, got it?"

"Dream on, flea," Shizuo spat.

"Dreams come true," Izaya smirked, knowing he had won the fight. "Come on, Shizu-chan. At least pretend you enjoy it." He smirked, and Shizuo 'kissed' him softly, pinning him to the bed, hands fumbling for the belt. "You're in such a hurry."

"Let's just get this over with," Shizuo said, lifting the latch, and smoothing his hand over a clothed bulge. "Seriously? How can you already be this hard?!"

"Shut up and do me already," Izaya said, his usually pale cheeks a deep crimson.

Shizuo smiled to himself. He had a bait ready, and now he just had to wait for the cat. He yanked off the trousers Izaya wore, followed by boxers. He only had a moment to appreciate how good Izaya's length really was. He fingered everything beneath the cloth, teasing, trying to stretch his hole but failing miserably. He grinned at Izaya's tortured expression, the desperation obvious in his eyes. "You can't do that," Izaya grunted, almost growling.

Shizuo merely chuckled, grasped the top and ripped. The elastic band snapped, hitting his hand with a whip-like crack, and Izaya yelped. "Hey!" he cried. "I don't have underwear now!"

The blonde ignored him, stretching the elastic experimentally. A thought came to his head, a thought he never normally would have had. He wasn't really one for kinks, except his biting kink, but...bondage was an option, especially with Izaya. He felt fingers slide down his trousers, gently smoothing over his erecting cock. "You're so hard from being a little rough," Izaya said, untucking it. His impressive length sprang out, the tip a little wet from precum. He swirled a finger over it and Shizuo retaliated by shoving two fingers into his hole. Izaya yelped, half out of pain, half out of pleasure.

"It hurts, right?" Shizuo asked. "You seriously piss me off." Izaya flashed him a grin, as he poked further around, hunting for something he didn't know yet. A good spot, perhaps? He didn't know; he was simply exploring around the soft walls.

Izaya slowly pumped his length, squishing the slit and rubbing along the underside to tease him. It felt better when he played with his foreskin, smoothing it up and down. Shizuo glanced at Izaya's face, awash with pleasure and pain alike. He licked his lips slightly, and it really made Shizuo want to 'kiss' him.

Shizuo's member steadily grew, until it reached full length, and Izaya saw just how big it was. He gulped as he saw it. "I want to go in," Shizuo said, pulling out wet fingers and lining himself up.

Izaya nodded and laid back, calm and ready, eyes closed. It was the last thing Shizuo expected, for him to just...lay there instead of snarking some kind of snide remark. He hated this guy and his unpredictability. The only thing predictable about him was how annoying he was. "Well? Aren't you going in?"

"I forgot something," Shizuo lied, but it did give him to opportunity to take elastic into his hands, stretching and snapping it. "I don't trust you to behave, so this'll help me out a lot."

Izaya heard the snap and began to struggle, kicking Shizuo on his stomach and anywhere he could reach. "No, wait!" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw. "I like my sex vanilla, not kinky! Get away from me! You perver - mfph!" Shizuo got sick pretty quickly of his whining, and covered his mouth with his big hand, shutting him up.

"Sh," he shushed. "If Shinra hears we'll get caught, won't we?" Izaya glared at him but didn't stop struggling. Shizuo growled, and grasped both Izaya's wrists with his free hand. He would need two hands to tie them, but surely Izaya wouldn't cry out. He removed his hand, and Izaya let out an unearthly, ear-shattering cry.

Shizuo did the only thing he could thing of and shut him up...with his member. Izaya gagged on the longer length, looking both angry and thrilled at the same time. "Well?" He thrust a little to make his point, and Izaya gagged harder before beginning to lick. He held surprisingly still as Shizuo twisted it around, up and under, securing them together with an almost pretty knot. His tongue swirled around the head, giving long sucks and painfully slow licks across the underside.

As much as he didn't want to, the blonde pulled away, cock slipping out of Izaya's mouth wet and almost sticky. His cock thrummed with want, no need, and he lifted the raven's legs to enter. Izaya gasped as he entered slowly, feeling it drag along him. He yelped, grasping Shizuo's back with his nails, moaning slightly, tightening up unwillingly. "Hey, relax," Shizuo whispered, licking the shell of his ear with a warm, pink tongue. "I can't move if you don't relax."

"You will anyway," Izaya retorted, whimpering.

"Thanks for the idea," Shizuo said sarcastically, and moved his hips back, and slammed into him. Hard. Izaya practically screamed, but he couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure.

Feeling bad, he paused a second, but Izaya seemed fine, so he carried on. He went slower than the first thrust, being gentle as he could, pulling out and moving in. Izaya steadily began to moan, digging his nails into Shizuo's back in pleasure, moving down with each thrust. "Don't move!" he whimpered, moaning with each thrust as Shizuo dragged his cock inside him. "Too...full...too...deep..."

"That's a good thing," Shizuo whispered, licking his temple, feeling a lot...better than ever. Any kind of sex with past one-night stands were good, they felt good, whether he was being entered or entering (he always preferred entering, but some people had an overwhelming dominant aura), but this...

This was by far the best he'd ever had. He picked up pace steadily, moaning along with Izaya, less often and more quieter. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting harder and faster with each movement, and he knew he was unconsciously looking for a good spot. He yanked Izaya up to his chest, hugging him with one arm, the other steadying himself on the bed. Izaya clung to him, and he wanted more. He wanted to hear him beg for him, beg for more, beg him to pound inside him with no mercy. "So rough~" Izaya said breathlessly between moans. "D-Do it...harder..."

Shizuo did as he was told, slamming into him, always at a different angle. _Come on, where's your good spot_ , he thought to himself, panting, sweat dripping off his forehead. He slammed inside and hit something that made Izaya cry out, dig his nails in harder and cling to him tighter. There. He carefully lined himself up and hit it again, the louder, more breathless moans from the raven music to his ears. "Come, Izaya," he whispered. "Come."

"Not...alone," he panted, moaning into his ear. "Please, Shizu-chan~ S-Shizu...chan..."

Shizuo couldn't be turned on more. He slammed against his good spot harder, and both began climaxing. "Izaya~"

"S-Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried out.

One more harsh thrust and Shizuo came inside as Izaya spurted all over them, hot and beautiful. "God, that was good," he said. No response. "Izaya?"

He looked down and saw the raven had passed out, exhausted. He smiled and kissed his forehead, before changing and writing a note. He sincerely hoped Izaya would call the number he'd wrote down. For whenever either of them needed a late-night booty call.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will write another after this. Don't think I'm just going to leave it like that. Nope :p  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and comment suggestions for the oneshot series.


End file.
